Fossil Fighters: The Calling
by Antex-The Legendary Zoroark
Summary: After defeating the planet-devouring monster known by all as Guhnash, Ienzo, Duna, and Kyoko; Vivosaur Island's heroes, are taking a well-deserved break. But when Ienzo is abducted by the dreaded Caretaker, what'll happen? All he knows is that he WILL have no choice but to answer the call...of Station S-6-S!


**FOSSIL FIGHTERS: The Calling**

**Hello everyone! I've recently participated in an OC Contest. It's called The Calling. I advise you to check it out. Rapidfyrez has all the info so be sure to check it out a'ight? Anyway, this has spoilers for an upcoming Fossil Fighters fic that I'm going to be posting up soon. So if you want to err on the side of caution, don't read! Also, please be kind to leave a review if you're interested. So without further ado, let the story begin!**

**_Disclaimer:_** **_I own nothing. Fossil Fighters belongs to it's rightful owner(s). I only own my OCs Kyoko and Ienzo!_**

* * *

**_~Chapter 1~_**

_In The Far Reaches Of Space..._

On a faraway station known as Station S-6-S, a malevolent being known as The Caretaker sat on his throne. He was older than any could comprehend. The Caretaker is a thin spindly creature, covered in thin grey skin with large bulging black eyes and dulled teeth. He has sharpened claws and legs that split at the knee and form into four limbs. A truly sadistic being, he abducts those who are worthy enough in a competition filled with fighters. He then forces them to fight (even to the death if he so wishes it) for his sick amusement. Truly horrific indeed.

At the current moment, The Caretaker was looking out into the vast reaches of space.

_'The time is soon coming my beloved station... Find me worthy competitors for my amusement!'_ He thought to himself with a sinister grin.

As he was thinking along these lines, the dreaded Station S-6-S opened a file titled: "Vivosaur Island"...

A huge screen was displayed in front of The Caretaker. It showed many intriguing things that really piqued his interests. There were magnificent creatures known as Vivosaurs that fought special battles known as Fossil Battles for entertainment and competition. Using highly advanced technology, these humans would dig up fossils and revive them into these magnificent creatures! What was even more intriguing was that this world housed more than just humans. It appears a race of alien beings known as Dinaurians that supposedly evolved from dinosaurs of ancient past, were inhabiting the world after a long and enduring struggle. It was through their technology that the humans were able to revive Vivosaurs.

More interested in these aliens than the average human, The Caretaker pried for more info on these "Dinaurians".

Reading about their origins was highly fascinating to him. According to records, these Dinaurians were once part of a mighty and magnificent technological planet called Dinauria. There, the Dinaurians lived long, happy lives (The Caretaker scoffed at this. He hated happy people) until the planet-eater Guhnash arrived and devoured the planet whole. Only a handful of Dinaurians escaped in the Mothership. A Dinaurian named King Dynal XVI came up with a plan to repopulate their race on a more suitable planet. It was called _"Project Mother Planet"_. Enlisting the help of three Dinaurian KIDS named Raptin, Duna, and Ienzo, Dynal began the phases of his plan by appointing Ienzo chief scientist. It took many millennia, but they managed to succeed.

Soon after, a scout ship was to begin monitoring life on the planet where _"The Seeds of Intelligent Life"_ were planted and study a tissue sample of Guhnash. The ship seemed to have malfunctioned and all seemingly perished. All except a particular Dinaurian which was named Ienzo.

Already this Dinaurian fascinated The Caretaker. Someone who survived the death of their planet and a spaceship crash seemed like a perfect candidate. He looked on.

It appeared that Ienzo activated a portable stone-sleep inducer used for emergencies to keep his life intact. He was then found by the human population millions of years later. After brief scuffles with the BB Bandits and reuniting with his lover (ugh) Duna, he and his newfound human friend known as Kyoko, stopped King Dynal from exterminating the human race (how he wished that'd actually happen) and defeat Guhnash!

"Truly remarkable! This world seems very intriguing! You know what to do my beloved Station..." He laughed. Station S-6-S activated it's systems, the station then proceeded to send out three space probes to spy on the three targets: Ienzo, Duna, and Kyoko!

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

It was a beautiful day on Vivosaur Island. Filled to the brim with fossils from ancient dinosaurs such as the mighty T-Rex, people from around the world have come to participate in this wonderful new world. Some to escape their boring lives or just to plain have fun. Many had good reasons.

If one came to the island, you could hear the seagulls crowing loudly and the many Fossil Battles being fought all over the island. However, there was a current event that stood out more than anything else.

At the hotel, there were banners and streamers decorating every inch of the walls. Today was a special occasion. It was the 1st Anniversary of Guhnash's defeat and the Dinaurians' settling on the planet. Truly an event like this deserves attention no?

In a particular apartment, a young girl named Kyoko awoke. She was of Japanese descent and wore a grey tank-top with a knee-length blue skirt. She had a beautiful hourglass figure with aqua-blue eyes and blond shoulder-length hair. She wore black flip-flops and had two accessories. One was a Dino Medal holder and a Dino Medal Gauntlet. One was used to hold as many Dino Medals as possible instead of using VMMs (Vivosaur Management Machines) and the other was used to launch the Medals into battle. They were recently created by Dr. Diggins, the Islands leading expert on Vivosaurs (and to an extent, dinosaurs).

After stretching her limbs out like a cat, Kyoko immediately went out for her morning jog, came back and took a 10 minute shower, redressed, and began to head down to the lobby of the hotel. There, she was greeted by Frederick, the hotel manager.

Frederick was a thin man with a hotel suit and styled hair. His glasses gave him a scholarly look. He was a polite man and very gentlemanly at that!

"Ah good morning Miss Kyoko." He greeted the heroine. "I assume you're looking for Ienzo and Duna?" He asked.

"Why yes Frederick. I am. Do you know where they are?"

"Yes. They recently came down from their apartment and headed to the Fossil Center to give a tour to the new islanders. I'm also assuming you know what today is?"

"Yeppers! Today's none other than the day we defeated Guhnash! That's why I'm searching for those two. If I can't find them, the guests of honor wouldn't be complete now would they?" She asked.

Frederick gave an amused chuckle and said, "Of course. You're right on that account ma'am." He then looked at the clock and said, "Oh! Would you look at the time! I have to go now Miss Kyoko. Mister Nick Nack is awaiting his breakfast. If you'll excuse me." He then left Kyoko to her own devices.

Filled with excitement and joy at this day, Kyoko ran out into the great outdoors, took a whiff of the fresh air, and ran to the Fossil Center.

* * *

_At The Fossil Center..._

Meanwhile, at the Fossil Center, said Dinaurians were finishing up their tour for the new Fossil Fighters. Ienzo was mainly leading the way due to his LONG time spent with the humans. Duna was mostly watching with fascination and admiration.

Ienzo was about 5 feet and 9 inches in height. He weighs about 150 pounds and has an average body build. He is neither fat nor skinny. Somewhere in between. His skin color is a dark crimson with black markings/stripes/patterns. He has styled steel-blue hair with a stray bang that covers one of his eyes. The color of his eyes are a slitted reptilian emerald color. He possesses five fingered talons with digitigrade legs. His feet resemble that of a theropod dinosaur. Finally, he possesses a tail appendage that can be used just for looks or for combat (not that it's needed these days).

Duna was about the same height and weighed about 120 pounds (30 less than her boyfriend), has a dark blue skin color with a little bit of sky blue mixed in. She had wild pink hair and golden-yellow eyes. In Dinaurian standards, she was every bit of an example of a perfect female. She too, possessed digitigrade legs and a tail to boot.

Finishing up his tour, Ienzo gave a final demonstration on how to use the Revival Chamber and Cleaning Tools. Using a fake Fossil Rock as an example, he began to clean it carefully and efficiently. Getting a Smashing Success in the process.

He then motioned his finger to the Revival Chamber. "Once done cleaning the fossil, you insert it into the Revival Chamber and KL-33N will take it from there. You will then see a Dino Medal pop out of this slot here. And that my new friends is how you revive your very own Vivosaurs!" He finished summing up. "Take these Dino Medals with you. They're yours to keep since you revived them. Also, remember that these Vivosaurs are not tools of war or destruction. These very beings are your partners in combat and in life. They'll always be there every step of the way. Trust in them and they'll put their trust in you. Take my words to heart. Now I bid you all adieu! Have a great day!"

"Thank you Mister Ienzo and Miss Duna!" The new fighters in the making thanked the two Dinaurian inhabitants. They then took their leave all talking on how great they would one day be.

Duna looked up to her lover. "You certainly have a way with kids don't you Ienzo?" She said teasingly.

Catching the tease in her tone, Ienzo decided to do the same. "Yeah. Guess I am. I wonder how good I'll be with our future kids?" At this, Duna blushed profoundly and looked down to the ground embarrassed.

Before she could reply however, they suddenly heard a loud crash with some yelps here and there. Wondering what the ruckus could be about, both Dinaurians immediately headed out to the front desk where they could see Wendy (the Fossil center attendant) shaking her head bemusedly with an exaggerated sigh.

Looking to where Wendy's gaze was, both saw who caused all the attention. It was none other than their first human friend Kyoko. She was currently sprawled on the floor with swirls in her eyes.

"Kyoko! Didn't the doctor tell you to take it easy ever since the incident with Guhnash?" Duna lightly scolded the girl.

You see, during the fight with Guhnash's three brains: Guhvorn, Guhlith, and Guhweep, Kyoko injured herself when the latter two exploded during their defeat and she landed on one of Guhnash's adjacent teeth piercing her torso. It was a miracle she survived at all. The doctors had to keep her hospitalized for a while before she could be free to go. Still, they warned her not to do anything too strenuous. However, Kyoko was a stubborn girl and it was quite hard to make her follow proper instructions.

"Eh heh heh heh..." Kyoko giggled embarrassed. Duna and Ienzo merely rolled their eyes. Both were then startled as soon as Kyoko immediately switched moods to a serious gaze. Both sweat-dropped at this.

"Now that that's over with, I was simply wondering...WHERE WERE YOU?!" She shouted. "You DO know what day it is right?"

Both gained a look of recognition on their faces and then it popped into their heads like a baseball to the head! They had forgotten that today was THE day!

"Oh goodness gracious me!" Duna exclaimed. "That's TODAY? Oh no! I haven't got anything to wear. What'll I do?" She then began to pace around the room with a concerned Ienzo looking on. However, he saw the evil grin on Kyoko's face and knew what she was planning next. This called for a tactical retreat...

"Oh don't worry your pretty little head about that Duna! We can always go-"

_'Oh please don't say the dreaded word Kyoko! Please don't!'_ Ienzo thought feverishly.

"-to the mall! Kyoko finished. At this, Ienzo paled and immediately looked for the nearest exit. Kyoko spotted what he was doing and grabbed Ienzo's tail preventing him from going anywhere. She then continued, "Besides! With your boyfriend here, he can carry the bags!"

Duna then got a thoughtful look and agreed that going to the mall would be the best course of action. She just had one question, "Ok. We'll go to the mall. But...what IS a mall?" At this, both Ienzo and Kyoko face-faulted.

* * *

_Later That Night..._

That night in the Guild Area, near the park next to ol' Mr. Mcjunker's Junk Depot, everyone gathered for the great party that would soon be held. Everyone chattered for a bit and shortly after, Duna alongside Ienzo and Kyoko arrived.

Duna was in a beautiful silk dress that greatly hugged her curves and showed off her natural beauty. It was worth quite a bit, but due to Kyoko's reputation, they were given a discount.

As for Ienzo, he wore a dark blue tuxedo with his hair retaining it's stylish look. It was neatly combed, showing both of his eyes instead of the stray bang covering one of them.

Kyoko however, was never one for huge events (or parties for that matter) and simply dressed up in a black t-shirt and skinny jeans. She did however, wear a little bit of makeup and two earrings that held one of her Dino Medals. One earring held her Spinax, and the other held her Venator. She carried the rest of her Dino Medals in her case and had left her gauntlet back at her apartment.

More people flooded the park like moths to a flame. This was certainly going to be a BIG party for sure. At the dining table were various fruits, salads, chips, BBQ'ed burgers and hot dogs, along with a new Vivosaur Island specialty: Space Sandwiches. These sandwiches were one of King Dynal's favorite meals. He personally gave the recipe to the chefs himself. It also became quite the popular hit too. There were even Dino Cakes and ice cream on the dessert part of the table!

As people finally settled down in the chairs laid out for them in front of a stage, a man in a fine business suit and with a bit of a round build, tapped the microphone and gave a polite "ahem".

Everyone turned their attention to the man who was none other than Vivosaur Island's benefactor: Mr. Richmond.

Tapping the mic one more time, he then began his speech. "Greetings inhabitants of Vivosaur Island! My name as you probably already know, is Mr. Richmond. This here-" He pointed to a girl wearing mainly pink with pink hair and pink eyes, "-is my daughter Rosie Richmond. We are all gathered here on this momentous day to celebrate the monster Guhnash's defeat and our new inhabitants, the Dinaurians now inhabiting our beloved planet. So before we begin the festivities, I present King Dynal XVI to announce his own speech. Ladies and gentlemen, Dinaurians alike, King Dynal!" He announced.

Everyone politely clapped as a crowd of Dinaurians parted to make way for two lone figures to make their way to the stage. One was the great King Dynal.

Dynal wore a blue robe with a regal air about him. He had white skin and silver hair. He possessed crimson eyes, red horns that protruded from his forehead, and wing-like protrusions sprouting on his back. This only furthered his reputation as a respected and dutiful leader. He, too, possessed digitigrade legs and a tail like all Dinaurians.

Beside him was someone the group recognized. It was Raptin. Raptin was a green Dinaurian with blue accents marked in different places over his body. He had blue unkempt, spiky hair and blue eyes to match his look. He had recently been promoted/demoted to one of King Dynal's Royal Guardsmen. Kyoko had mostly forgiven him for his past actions, but Duna and Ienzo still held a small grudge for him inadvertently bringing Guhnash to Earth.

Dynal stepped up to the stage and gave a small, but polite bow. He then spread out his arms in a dramatic gesture and said, "Good evening to all you wondrous people on this planet! I am King Dynal XVI. It is my honor and great pleasure to be in front of all of you this day." Many clapped at the king's words. "Thanks to all of your kindness, our people can now live together as one without worrying about appearances. I thank you all for this great opportunity. I hope that eventually more people will come to accept us and together, we'll all create a brand new world where all can live peacefully; now and forever more! Today's events shall be remembered by everyone here. Of that, I can guarantee. So without further ado, let this fantastic day BEGIN!" He finished as fireworks exploded behind him.

Everyone gave a final clap and unsurprisingly, Dr. Diggins was the first one at the Dessert Table drooling over his favorite snack: the Dino Cakes. Everyone else was a bit more subtle with their cravings. All began to get food for their hungering stomachs. They then began to sit in groups with one another and began laughing at each other's jokes or just made small talk.

Duna, Ienzo, and Kyoko got their food as well and began to eat together under a tree. After filling their stomachs with plenty of food, all three watched the night sky's stars. Eventually, Kyoko went to participate in the Fossil Battles that were being held nearby; eager to show her stuff. Duna and Ienzo politely declined when she invited them; content with just sitting under tree watching the stars together.

Ienzo then broke the silence. "Duna?" He asked, getting a small grunt from his girlfriend showing that she was listening. "I'm really glad we're here together tonight. Back when our planet was destroyed, I forgot all about our relationship at first. I was only interested in repopulating our race. Even to this day, I feel guilty about forgetting our love like that. And when I forgot you completely, it broke my heart. But, when I saw you stuck in stone, I immediately remembered. And that was what told me that no matter what, I would always love you. You'd never be forgotten because you will be in my heart. Do you feel the same?"

Duna blushed at his kind words and instead of answering vocally, she gave her lover her answer in the form of a strong, passionate kiss. She then said, "Does that answer your question?"

Ienzo smiled and the two then slowly fell asleep together under the night sky's gaze.

* * *

_Back At Station S-6-S..._

Back on The Caretaker's dreaded station, the Station awaited for it's space probes' report. As if on cue, a space probe entered and showed Station S-6-S the results of data it gathered. The Station then began weighing it's options on whom to pick after finishing watching the three potential candidates. It had immediately stopped it's observations when everything became too festive.

Duna would make a good choice if it wasn't bound by certain rules... If it chose her, it would most likely gain attention on itself. Option one cancelled.

The young girl...Kyoka was it? She might've made a valuable edition, if it weren't for her...handicap. Option two cancelled. So that just left the Dinaurian boy Ienzo.

Activating it's systems again, it reread the story of Ienzo's past and then began to hum approvingly. He'd actually be a fine choice! If a station could grin, it would be grinning like a madman. It began making preparations. Sending commands to it's elite Containment Squadron, the station then began to run through multiple procedures on how to possibly get Ienzo on said station. Finally reaching a conclusion, the station began the plan's beginning phases...

* * *

_The Next Day On Vivosaur Island..._

After last night's tiring festival, Duna and Ienzo were currently in their apartment taking a day off from their job. Practically everyone was actually. Stores were closed and even the Fossil Center closed down for the day. All in all, it was relatively peaceful. Because of this, no one noticed a robot sent by Station S-6-S sneak into an adjacent window by phasing through it and leave behind a note addressed to Ienzo.

Said Dinaurian was sleeping peacefully with Duna. The robot began scanning the room for any other life nearby. The scans showed all was clear and moving silently like a snake ready to strike, the robot reached out a tentacled hand and dropped the letter on Ienzo's desk. It then left as if it were never there in the first place.

A couple of hours later, as light was shining through the window, Ienzo awoke with a long yawn and sore bones. He headed into the shower and after finishing up, he then noticed the letter. He then began to read it:

_~Greetings Ienzo,_

_"Last night was fantastic was it not? How are you and Duna doing? Good I hope. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you in the Park Area near where Duna was revived. Please come when you have the time."_

_~Sincerely, _

_King Dynal XVI_

Reading the letter once more, Ienzo grew somewhat suspicious. A note from his king? Why would his king want to speak with him? They had plenty of time last night. Not only that, the door was locked, preventing anyone from entering. Maybe his king used a teleporter? Aw well. It couldn't be helped. Still, he should go prepared. He gathered two of his dual ray guns, his holographic battle equipment, and 4 Dino Medals.

The Dino Medals consisted of Breme (his first ever partner), Tro, F-Raptor (a gift from the Fossil Samurai), and Elasmo.

After getting everything settled, he left a note saying:

_~Dear Duna,_

_"If you're looking for me, I went out to go talk with his Majesty. He said he wanted to speak to me. I'll be back soon." _

_~With Love,_

_Ienzo_

* * *

_At The Park Area..._

Finally arriving at the Park Area near where Duna was revived, he saw King Dynal waiting for him. He walked up to Dynal and gave a respectful bow.

"Greetings my Liege. What did you wish to speak to me about?" He asked.

The Dinaurian King merely stood there silent and not replying to a word said. Beginning to get slightly uneasy, Ienzo proceeded to leave when he was knocked back by some sort of barrier! He got up and looked behind him to see Dynal's form shimmer and flicker. The faux king then vanished leaving behind a hologram projector. Stunned at this occurrence, Ienzo backed away looking for any signs of danger.

He then bumped into something. Turning around slowly, Ienzo came face-to-face with a robot probe! It then began to speak, _"Scanning...Identity confirmed: Ienzo Velocio. Commencing phase two."_ The robot then summoned more just like it and they proceeded to surround Ienzo.

At this, Ienzo sighed and cursed to himself, "Damn. Why do I always get caught up in situations like this?" He then unleashed his Dino Medals and transformed into his Battle Mode.

In his Battle Mode, he took on the form of a Dracovenator with the same color scheme like in his Dinaurian form. He then attacked!

* * *

_Back With Duna..._

Duna had woken up and wondered where Ienzo went. She then found his note and thought it strange as well. She contacted Kyoko to see if perhaps Dynal recently left his ship. When Kyoko gave a negative response stating that he was currently having tea with Mr. Richmond and ambassadors dorm around the globe, Duna hurriedly ran out of the apartment and contacted Dynal along with Raptin about this.

The four immediately met outside the Fossil Stadium and even though Dynal was slightly upset that his meeting was interrupted, he immediately became even more angered when he heard that Ienzo could possibly be kidnapped! Meeting or no, his people always came first!

An explosion rang from the Park Area disrupting the peaceful tranquility of the day. The foursome then headed to the Park Area and investigate. What they saw horrified them...

Ienzo lay on the ground, bloody and beaten with his Dino Medals laying across the street. Surrounding him were many robots; one in particular was towering over the young lad with some sort of taser. Before they could interfere, more robots surrounded the four and had them trapped.

"Unhand him at once you monsters!" Duna shouted to the robots; they ignored her. When she tried to pass the robots, the robots then pulled out some type of taser and shocked the group!

Trying but failing at moving her body, Duna watched on with despair as the robots proceeded to surround Ienzo. A light then began to shine around them. The final words spoken would haunt Duna for a long time. _"Objective complete. Ienzo Velocio contained. Transporting quota to Station S-6-S. Begin teleportation in 5...4...3...2...1."_ The light then faded away, and all traces of Ienzo and the robots were gone (including the ones surrounding the group).

"NOOOO!" Duna screamed with tears in her eyes. The other three were then able to snap out of the taser's paralyzing effect and get up shakily to their feet. Each put comforting hands on her trembling shoulders. They then began to take Duna's shaking form back home with heavy hearts...and barely suppressed anger.

On that day, tears were shed as Duna secluded herself in her room, refusing to see anyone. Even her king. Looking out the window with deep sorrow, the only thoughts she could think were: 'Please...come back soon Ienzo...' She then held out a jeweled pendant that was given to her by Ienzo back on Dinauria. Holding it tight, she wept once more.

_"I'll be with you...always..."_ That was the promise they made to one another. Would it be kept? Only time would tell...

* * *

_Back At Station S-6-S..._

Inside a containment pod, Ienzo was held unconscious. The Containment Squadron then set his pod with many of others; each housing an abducted participant. Soon, it would all begin.

And as the Station set it's sights on other targets, The Caretaker watched from above; a sadistic grin on his face...

"That's it my precious Station. More. Find more! And bring them to me!" He cackled.

* * *

**_THE END?_**

* * *

**So how'd you like it? Good, bad, so-so? Leave me a review and tell me your thoughts!**


End file.
